1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more specifically to cable connectors and cable interconnections, and especially to such cable connectors that are shielded.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Cable connectors have been developed that employ shielding to maintain signal integrity during passage of high speed electrical signals. Such developments characteristically include strain relief mechanisms for providing strong attachment to the cable so that individual conductors remain secured to the terminals within the connector.
In addition, latching systems have been proposed for securing cable connectors to mating connectors, especially connectors that are mounted on the circuit boards or equipment with which the cable is to be associated. One such shielded cable connector with an associated latching arrangement is shown in International Application Serial No. PCT/US97/10063, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference. That application is owned by the assignee of this present application. While the shielded connectors and latching systems disclosed in the above noted application provide improved shielding and latching characteristics, there is a desire to improve these connectors and make them more space efficient.